Talk:Strip Enchantment
Why is there a heading for "Profession Changers" in this skill? And why is the quest from factions not listed here? I know you get it as part of the dojo quests. --Karlos 19:53, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :Because its a skill you would learn from basic quests the Profession Changer teaches it to you automatically. And the quest is listed. (T/ ) 20:31, 24 October 2006 (CDT) I feel its no more over powered than some of the Elem skills, therefore I should not be nerfed for quiet a while. 3/6/08 This is gross. I don't mind the life steal part, but removing 2 enchantments makes this win. Goodbye, my attunements.. I knew thee well. --Shadowcrest 21:03, 6 March 2008 (UTC) : Another overpowered skill.. dammit Big Bow 01:46, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::This makes my dervish sad! :::This is better than Shatter Enchantment in any way? 213.93.31.218 06:59, 7 March 2008 (UTC) edit: just reread, it might deal a little less damage but it still is leach damage (thought it would leach double if 2 echants would be removed) ::::You can as well say goodbyes to enchantments anyways. Rip Enchantment and this... argh. >_< J Striker 07:05, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Does it steal 5..65 health for each enchantment removed this way? or just steal once? ::::::It steals health just once if you remove any number of enchantments. 08:15, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::What did it do before the update? ::::::::It removed one enchantment and you gained life, rather than life steal. strip Snagretpudding 15:47, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I feel its no more over powered than some of the Elem skills, therefore it should not be nerfed for quiet a while. Cloud-storms91.108.104.56 10:46, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :Eh.. Quite a few people disagree with you there =P —♥May♥Wick♥ 10:51, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Goodbye... to those Ele's to bring in 'farming' invinci earth builds into AB oh & also them N/mo N/D invinci necros. they invinci necros i am fine with but invinci eles with farming builds are so stupidly overpowerd unless their backfired or interupted or degen'd enough to kill a moose. oh what was that? mystic regen has been nerfed again? onoZ 78.146.55.27 16:59, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Personally, I always took rend enchantments.84.9.237.32 22:17, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Notes Is that note really necessary. Rather than just revert it, I figured I would post on the talk page first. I feel the note is rather redundant. -- Sk8 (T) 15:21, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Actually, you're right. Go ahead. Cress Arvein(Talk) 00:25, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::Removed. --Shadowcrest 00:27, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Name I know this is the name in the game and all, but does anyone agree with me that it should be renamed in order to reflect its multiple-enchantment-stripping ability? Sorta non-important, but still... - ' Ad Victoriam' 00:53, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Vandalism The Strip Enchantment page an odd place to vandalize, but it has been removed. No worries. 23:30, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Next time you see vandalism, go into the page's history tab and click "Undo" on the vandal's edit - that automatically reverts everything the vandal did. You removed the text the vandal added, but apparently you didn't notice that the vandal had also removed an entire section of the article (Skill Acquisition). Still, thanks for helping out! —Dr Ishmael 00:04, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Related to Pain of Disenchantment? I think it should be listed that it's related to PoD. They have the same cast, cost, and recharge, the both strip multiple enchants, and they both steal health. PoD is an elite version of it, steals more and is aoe health steal. 05:06, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :PoD doesn't steal health but it is similarly unprotable as it causes health loss. Strip is vastly superior to PoD as it maxes out at 8 blood magic(can effectively be used by secondary Necros), PoD's aoe is only adjacent and strip is non-elite. PoD's only upside is that it's in the curses line(a la soul bind over scourge healing), but that's not much of a benefit. Gimme 02:53, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Icon Appearance Trivia Looks like Dhuum, IMO. http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dhuum.jpg for reference. Jayemji 04:58, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :yea, naw. Dhuum isn't an old man with a beard. get your eyes checked.-- 03:38, May 8, 2010 (UTC)